H Polar Glacier
Heroic Route Polar Glacier puts you on a path where you will encounter 14 enemies or more. There are some Event choices which will help determine whether you get a Rank S chest at the end, or a Rank SS. Entering this Heroic Route will cost you 6 Stamina. If you wish to re-enter again, before the next day when you can do so for free, it will cost you 60 Smith Tokens. Your chance at prizes will depend upon the treasure chest you have obtained upon either completing the route or retreat. Note: Being defeated will get nothing. Note: When you obtain the Rank SSS Chest, you can get CHOOSE any reward you want. ---- Walk-through 1. Combat Fight: Relaxed Slime 2. Combat Fight: Frost Mage 3. Boss: Fight: Frost Dragon Treasure Chest Rank D obtained upon victory. 4. Combat Fight: Frozen Knight 5. Event: "A bunch of yetis in the cave quietly observe you." Fight them! "The yetis fled!": Nothing happens "The yetis fled! The only yeti who stayed looks very confused!": Encounter Yeti ( 1330 HP ) "The yetis fled! Only the strongest looking yeti stayed to challenge you!": Encounter Yeti ( 1930 HP ) "The yetis fled! They dropped something...... You found treasures!": Treasure Chest Rank Up Ignore them "Nothing happens" Force them to give up treasures "You spent a lot of time trying to communicate with the yetis, they finally give up talking and ran away.": -2 Stamina "You spent a lot of time trying to communicate with the yetis, they finally give up and hand you a bag. The bag is full of poisonous water!": -2 Stamina, Poisoned & Wet "You spent a lot of time trying to communicate with the yetis, they finally give up and hand you a bag. You found treasures!": -2 Stamina & Treasure Chest Rank Up 6. Boss Fight: Doom Beast Treasure Chest Rank Up upon Victory 7. Combat Fight: Yeti 8. Combat Fight: Frost Giant 9. Combat Fight: Barbarian 10. Boss Fight: Lydia Treasure Chest Rank Up upon Victory 11. Combat Fight: Frozen Master 12. Event: "There are two ways to get through the snow mountain: climb and conquer the mountain or take the secret tunnel at the bottom of the mountain." Climb the mountain "Member slips and falls into a pool of icy water at the bottom of the mountain!": -333 HP & Wet "A Frost Dragon has spotted you!" Encounter: Frost Dragon(This dragon has 1,750 HP and gives 95 xp) "You find an old chest buried in the snow..... It's empty.": Nothing happens "You find an old chest buried in the snow..... You found treasures!": Treasure Chest Rank Up "Avalanche!" -16% HP, -1 Stamina, Injured Use the tunnel "Member was struck by a fallen icicle!": -10% HP "Your intrusion has awoken the bones of an ancient dragon!": Encounter Undead Dragon "The tunel's exit is blocked by fallen ice. You spent some time to clear the way.": -2 Stamina "The tunel's exit is blocked by fallen ice. You wasted a lot of time to clear the way.": -4 Stamina "You found iced chest. You break the ice and open the chest..... You found treasures!: Become Wet & Treasure Chest Rank Up 13. Combat Fight: Clan Giant 14. Boss Fight: Beauty Under the Moon Treasure Chest Rank Up upon Victory 15. Event: "Member's weight proved to be too much for the thin ice. The ice shatters and many people fall into the frozen water!": Become Wet "The weather is very nice. The aurora is as magnificent as it can be." Someone in the group is Attack Boosted! Someone in the group is Defense Boosted!" "You were caught in a blizzard! Member was struck by a huge hailstone!": - 1 Stamina & -10% HP "You were devastated by a giant blizzard! Experienced the wrath of nature first hand." -25% HP & Scared 16. Combat Fight: Marauder 17. Boss Fight: Sofi and Lydia Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. Note: *= only possible become Frostbitten when you are Wet Category:Polar Glacier Category:Heroic Route